pvpgnfandomcom-20200214-history
Serveur Diablo I Starcraft Warcraft II UNIX
Configuration Windows pour Diablo I, StarCraft, et WarCraft II: BNE Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de configurer? *bnetd.conf *address_translation.conf *versioncheck.conf *autoupdate.conf (optionnel) *Routeur / Firewall *Game Data Port (optionnel) Edit bnetd.conf Ouvrez le fichier /conf/bnetd.conf dans votre éditeur préféré (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un éditeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi bnetd.conf Après ouverture du fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez après la section de vérification du client et de mise à jour et cherchez après la ligne suivante: allowed_clients = all Maintenant vous devez configurer vos propres options pour les clients autorisé à se connecter à votre serveur: allowed_clients = drtl,star,sexp,w2bn Editer address_translation.conf Ouvrez le fichier /etc/address_translation.conf dans votre éditeur préféré (Je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un éditeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi address_translation.conf Après ouverture du fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez après la section de vérification du client et de mise à jour et cherchez après la ligne suivante: #192.168.1.10:6112 1.2.3.4:6118 192.168.1.0/24,10.0.0.0/8 ANY Maintenant vous devez décommenter la ligne en supprimant le # et entrer l'adresse IP LAN de l'ordinateur de jeux, , de l'adresse IP internet, et de votre sous-reseaux LAN. (Supposons que votre adresse IP est 74.22.125.199 et que l'adresse IP LAN pour l'ordinateur joueur est 192.168.1.2): 192.168.1.2:16112 74.22.125.199:16112 192.168.1.0/24 ANY Si vous avez plus d'un ordinateur de jeux sur le LAN, vous aurez besoin de créer une nouvelle entrée pour chaque ordinateur avec un port unique. Editer versioncheck.conf Ouvrez le fichier /etc/versioncheck.conf dans votre éditeur préféré. (je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un éditeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi versioncheck.conf Après ouverture du fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez la section -=- Latest Versions -=- No Update Required -=-. Regardez après les entrées suivantes: # Starcraft - Broodwar (Expansion) 1.16.1 - (Broodwar mode) "A=2521522835 B=3428392135 C=218673704 4 A=A^S B=B-C C=C+A A=A-B" \ "ver-ix86-1.mpq" \ IX86 \ SEXP \ "StarCraft.exe 01/09/09 22:57:43 1220608" \ 0x000000d3 \ 1.16.1.1 \ 0x0a85372d \ SEXP_1161 # Starcraft - Broodwar (Expansion) 1.16.1 - (Starcraft mode) "A=2521522835 B=3428392135 C=218673704 4 A=A^S B=B-C C=C+A A=A-B" \ "ver-ix86-1.mpq" \ IX86 \ STAR \ "StarCraft.exe 01/09/09 22:57:43 1220608" \ 0x000000d3 \ 1.16.1.1 \ 0x0a85372d \ STAR_1161 # Starcraft (Standalone) 1.16.1 "A=2521522835 B=3428392135 C=218673704 4 A=A^S B=B-C C=C+A A=A-B" \ "ver-ix86-1.mpq" \ IX86 \ STAR \ "StarCraft.exe 01/08/09 05:23:44 1220608" \ 0x000000d3 \ 1.16.1.0 \ 0x02623d85 \ STAR_1161 Ensuite cherchez la section -=- Older Versions -=- Update Required -=-. Regardez après les entrées suivantes: # Diablo (original) entries # Diablo 109b "A=3845581634 B=880823580 C=1363937103 4 A=A-S B=B-C C=C-A A=A-B" \ "ver-ix86-1.mpq" \ IX86 \ DRTL \ "Diablo.exe 05/18/01 23:10:57 757760" \ 0x0000002a \ 1.0.9.2 \ 0x23135c73 \ DRTL_109B # Diablo 109 "A=3845581634 B=880823580 C=1363937103 4 A=A-S B=B-C C=C-A A=A-B" \ "ver-ix86-1.mpq" \ IX86 \ DRTL \ "Diablo.exe 05/12/01 00:53:17 757760" \ 0x0000002a \ 1.0.9.1 \ 0x0dcb0513 \ DRTL_109 # WARCRAFT2 BNE # Warcraft II BNE 2.02b "A=3845581634 B=880823580 C=1363937103 4 A=A-S B=B-C C=C-A A=A-B" \ "ver-ix86-1.mpq" \ IX86 \ W2BN \ "Warcraft II BNE.exe 05/21/01 21:52:22 712704" \ 0x0000004f \ 2.0.2.1 \ 0xff0d4c4a \ W2BN_202B Si ces entrées existent, alors vous avez une vérification pour les jeux listé. Vous puvez modifier cela pour autoriser seulement vertaines versions de ces jeux à se connecter à votre serveur Faite cela en éffacant l'entrée de vérification pour la version dont vous voulez refuser la connexion à votre serveur. Téléchargez la dernier versioncheck.conf si vous n'avez pas toutes ces entrées. root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# wget http://cvs.berlios.de/cgi-bin/viewcvs.cgi/*checkout*/pvpgn/pvpgn/conf/versioncheck.conf Edit autoupdate.conf (optionnel) Ouvrez le fichier /etc/autoupdate.conf file dans votre éditeur préféré. ( je vais utiliser vi ou vim, un éditeur de texte): root@mybox# cd /etc/ root@mybox# vi autoupdate.conf Après ouverture du fichier dans l'éditeur, cherchez après la section StarCraft Expansion (Brood War). Regardez après les entrées suivantes: # = StarCraft Expansion (Brood War) = #IX86 SEXP SEXP_104 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_104_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_105 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_105_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_106 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_106_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_107 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_107_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_108 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_108_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_108B SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_108B_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_109 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_109_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_110 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_110_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_111 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_111_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_111B SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_111B_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_112 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_112_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_112B SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_112B_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_113 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq # unfortunately we don't have a SEXP_113_STAR in versioncheck.conf #IX86 SEXP SEXP_113B SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_113B_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_113C SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_113C_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_113D SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_113D_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_113E SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_113E SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_114 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_114 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_115 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_115 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_1151 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_1151 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_1152 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_1152 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 SEXP SEXP_1153 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_1153 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq # Incremental update from version 1.16 #IX86 SEXP SEXP_116 SEXP_IX86_116_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_116 SEXP_IX86_116_1161.mpq # The next one is a Brood War wildcard entry. #IX86 SEXP SEXP_1xx SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq #IX86 STAR SEXP_1xx SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq Maintenant vous devez décommenter les lignes en éffacant le # de chaque ligne: = StarCraft Expansion (Brood War) = IX86 SEXP SEXP_104 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_104_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_105 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_105_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_106 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_106_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_107 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_107_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_108 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_108_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_108B SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_108B_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_109 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_109_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_110 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_110_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_111 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_111_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_111B SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_111B_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_112 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_112_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_112B SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_112B_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_113 SEXP_IX86_1xx_116.mpq # unfortunately we don't have a SEXP_113_STAR in versioncheck.conf IX86 SEXP SEXP_113B SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_113B_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_113C SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_113C_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_113D SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_113D_STAR SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_113E SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_113E SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_114 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_114 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_115 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_115 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_1151 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_1151 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_1152 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_1152 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 SEXP SEXP_1153 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_1153 SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq Incremental update from version 1.16 IX86 SEXP SEXP_116 SEXP_IX86_116_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_116 SEXP_IX86_116_1161.mpq The next one is a Brood War wildcard entry. IX86 SEXP SEXP_1xx SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq IX86 STAR SEXP_1xx SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq Ensuite faite de même avec la section StarCraft (original), Diablo (original), et Warcraft II BNE. Après configuration du fichier autoupdate.conf, vous allez avoir besoin de télécharger le fichier de mise à jour. L'utilitaire bnftp est celui que j'utilise pour télécharger le fichier de mise à jour: root@mybox# cd /var/files/ root@mybox# bnftp --client=DRTL --arch=IX86 --file=DRTL_IX86_100_109.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=DRTL --arch=IX86 --file=DRTL_IX86_108_109.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=SEXP --arch=IX86 --file=SEXP_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=SEXP --arch=IX86 --file=SEXP_IX86_116_1161.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=STAR --arch=IX86 --file=STAR_IX86_1xx_1161.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=STAR --arch=IX86 --file=STAR_IX86_116_1161.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=W2BN --arch=IX86 --file=W2BN_IX86_200_202.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 root@mybox# bnftp --client=W2BN --arch=IX86 --file=W2BN_IX86_201_202.mpq uswest.battle.net 6112 Configurer Routeur / Firewall Vous allez devoir rediriger le port 6112 à votre serveur pvpgn, et rediriger le port 16112 sur votre ordinateur de jeux. Assurez vous aussi que ces ports sont autorisés par tout firewall sur les ordinateurs où ils s'appliquent. Configurer le Game Data Port (optionnel) Pour jouer à ces jeux sur sur le même LAN que le serveur pvpgn, vous allez devoir changer le port que ces jeux utilisent, comme le port de PvPGN par défaut est (6112). Changez le port du jeux au port unique que avez spécifié dans le fichier adress_translation.conf. *clicquez sur Démarrer --> Éxecuter --> regedit *Ok Après ouverture de l'éditeur de registre, naviguer dans HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Battle.net. *clicquez sur Configuration *cliquez-droit sur la demi-partie droite de la fenêtre et créer une nouvelle valeur DWORD *nommez la nouvelle valeur DWORD Game Data Port *cliquez-droit sur la valeur de Game Data Port value et selectionnez Modifier *entrez 16112 and selectionnez Décimal